SNOW
by aftajunya
Summary: "Minnie... Minnie, saranghae." Ia menatap kedua bola mata bening yang selalu memunculkan bayangnya didalamnya. "Jika aku dan dia terluka siapa yang akan kau pilih pertama kali?" Ia bahkan tidak dapat memilih diantara keduanya. "Hyung,saranghae." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Minnie, nado sarabghae." Changkyu n maybe Kyumin... I cant choose
1. Chapter 1

**I hope i can hold youre hand**

**I hope i can **

**But i cant**

"Sangilcukkahaminda... Sangilcukkahamnida... Sangilcukkahamnida... saranghanuel uri minnie, sangilcukkahamnida." Nyanyinya dengan senang hati. Tangannya menadah sebuah kue tart putih yang tidak terlalu besar, dan potongan buah, stik coklat, dan sebuah kepingan coklat yang cukup besar dengan tulisan, **'Happy birthday my minnie.' **Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Mungkin ini kejutan pertama yang bisa dilakukannya sejak tiga tahun kebersamaan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih satu jam diluar ini karena changmin tidak kunjung bangun dari tiduur nyenyaknya.

Matanyaa yang awalnya sayu karena bangun tidur langsung membulat kesekita. "Apa yang kau lakukan tengan malam disini?" Namja ini bukannya terharu atas apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya, ia malah jadi diliputi ke khawatiran.

Mata bulatnya menatap kekasih yang ada didepannya dengan bibir yanng dikerucutkan. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena bisa merayakan ulangtahun kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu setiap disampingnya selama ini. Selalu membantunya dalam setiap kesulitan dan selalu menjadi tempat menyandarkan tubuhnya disetiap rasa lelah yang selalu datang. "Seharusnya tadi aku langsung pulang, tidak perlu berjalan jauh-jauh hanya untuk merayakan ulangtahun seseorang yang ternyata tidak mengaharapkan ku." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang tertahan.

"Ha... Bukan begitu maksudku." Katanya tergagap. Otaknya tiba-tiba saja membeku, hingga sulit untuk memikirkan alasan yang baik dan tidak menyakiti hati orang yang berada didepannya. Tangannya meraih tangan sosok yang ada didepannya. "Mianhae... aku hanya khawatir saja. Bukannya tadi kau harus lembur berkerja dan jarak dari tempat kerja ke rumah ku sangat jauh,kyunnie." Ucap changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, menatap changmin dengan kedua matanya dengan pandangan yang serius. "Hanya karena jauh?" Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku bisa naik bus. Halte tidak jauh dari kompleks ini,minnie. Sudah, ayo tiup lilin ini. Lihat lilinnya sudah menjadi kecil dan mengotori kuenya,minnie."

"Nde, arra..." Changmin menutup kedua matanya, berdoa, lalu meniup lilin yang ada diatas kue tartnya. "Ayo, masuk. Kita akan menjadi tontonan orang seluruh kompleks jika terus berdiri disini."

Kyuhyun mengikuti changmin berjalan pelan menuju dapur, meletakkan kue tarnya diatas meja. Ia membuka sweeternya, menaruh benda itu diatas kursi yang kosong, lalu bergerak mengambil piring kecil, sedok, dan pisau khusus untuk memotong kue tart. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya duduk diatas kursi meja makan itu.

Changmin sedari tadi hanya duduk santai dengan senyum diwajahnya memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan kyuhyun. Ia senang melihat kyuhyun ada disini merayakan ulangtahunnya karena kedua orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka. 'I got you under myskin...' Suara bunyi rongtone smartphone changim. Namja itu melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphonenya lalu tersenyum lebar, dengan lincah jari telunjuknya mengeser layar smartphonenya lalu menempelkan benda canggih itu ketelinganya.

"Yakkk, eomma.. Bogoshipoyo."

"Anak nakal." Ucap sang eomma bukannya membalas ucapan anak semata wayangnya. Kyuhyun hanya duduk disamping changmin memperhatikan changmin yang berbeda dari yang diketahui orang pada umumnya. "Sudah semakin dewasa ternyata."

"Eomma...!"

"heheheh..." Terdengar tawa renyah sang ibu. "Sangilcukka uri minnie. Nado Bogoshipta. Mianhe, eomma dan appa tidak bisa merayakan bersamamu chagi. Sebagai gantinya eomma anak mengabulkan semua permintaanmu."

"Jinjja?" Tanya changmin penuh dengan rasa senang yang luar biasa.

Nyonya jung adalah tipe wanita yang selalu memegang setiap janjinya tidak perduli seberapa lama waktu untuk menepati janji itu. "Kapan eomma pernah berbohong,minnie."

"Kalau begitu nikahkan aku dengan kyunnie changi sekarang juga,eomma." Pintanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tangannya meraih tubuh kyuhyun dalam rangkulannya yang hangat.

"Mworago. Kyaaa... Jung Changmin!" Teriak nyonya jung dan otomatis changmin menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinganya yang sensitif. "Yunnie... Lihat anakmu dia memintaku untuk menikahkannya dengan kyuhyun." Aduh nyonya jung pada sang suami. Suaminya jung yunho hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya.

"Sudah, kabulkan saja. Toh, mereka juga sudah selalu bersama sejak kecil. Bukannya kau juga sangat menyukai kyuhyun,chagi." Jawab yunho.

Seperti empat tanda siku tertera diwajah nyonya jung mendengar perkataan sang suami. "Yunnie, aku memang menyukai kyuhyun tapi mereka masih sekolah." Ucap nyonya jung sambil meleparkan deathlear pada suaminya lalu kembali menelephon anak semata wayangnya yang tercinta. "Minnie, kau harus sekolah yang benar. Jangan seperti appamu yang tidak waras ini." Jelas nyonya jung. "Kyuhyun juga kau harus menjaganya, jangan berbuat yang aneh padanya. Jangan menyentuhnya melebihi yang eomma katakan." Kata-kata nyonya jung yang terdengar sampai telingan kyuhyun sukses membuat pipi kyuhyun merona heboh.

"Ah, eomma jangan membuatku malu."

Nyonya jung kembali terkikih kecil membayangkan wajah changmin merona merah saat ini. "Nanti saja, jika eomma pulang akan eomma lamarkan kyuhyun untukmu. Sudah hati-hati dirumah,ya! Mianhae, eomma dan appa tidak bisa merayakan ulangtahunmu,chagi." Suara nyonya jung terdengar penuh kesedihan. "Jangan merasakan kesepian,ya." Ia sebenarnya menghibur hatinya sendiri karena jauh dari buah hatinya yang selalu manja itu.

"Kyunnie disini eomma. Mana mungkin aku kesepian." Changmin pamer pada eommanya jika ia tidak sendirian. Lalu tertawa bahagia.

"Huh, katakan pada kyunnie eomma merindukannya. Annyeong,minnie sangilcukka uri aegya."

"Gomawoyo eomma. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae." Kata nyonya jung sebelum sambungan telphone itu terputus.

"Sudah?" Tanya kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. "Mau makan ini atau bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun menunjuk kue tart changmin.

Namja itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Sudah terlalu malam jika harus makan kue tart dan dia tidak terlalu ingin memakannya. Kue itu terlalu berharga jika harus berakhir dengan bentuk yang rusak karena dimakan. "Kau tidak mengantuk kyunnie dan lagi ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Bagaimana jika kita tidur saja. Tartnya bisa kita makan besok! Kau juga perlu istirahat, pasti sangat melelahkan hari ini kan." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil kue tart, memasukkannya ke dalam freezer, kemudian ia menarik kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya berbaring disamping changmin, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya jika changmin terus menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau terus menatapku,minnie." Keluh kyuhyun.

"Arra.. arraseo.." Tapi tetap saja changmin trus menatap kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dengan sungmin?"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya mengarah pada changmin. "Aku tadi bilang padanya jika tidak bisa kembali dan harus menginap di Pub karena harus lembur. Dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu, aku rasa." Kyuhyun mencoba menyakinkan dirinya jika adik kecilnya baik-baik saja dirumah.

"Dia masih tidak bisa menerimaku,ya?" Tanya changmin. Kenangan itu bahkan masih melekat dengan jelas diingatannya jika sungmin tidak pernah menyukainya dengan alasan apapun. Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui mengapa adik kyuhyun yang hanya masih duduk dibangku junior high school itu sangat bahkan begitu membenci changmin yang memang sudah ditunangkan dengan kyuhyun sejak mereka berada dikandungan eomma mereka masing-masing. Ini memang salah kedua eomma yang akan menjodohkan kedua anaknya tidak perduli apa jenis kelaminnya dan beruntungnya kedua anak itu dapat menerima satu sama lain dengan baik.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah kecil changmin yang sedikit sayu. "Dia pasti bisa menerimamu tapi mungkin masih butuh waktu,minnie." Kyuhyun memeluk changmin untuk menenangkan hati kekasihnya. "Dia selalu bersamaku, dia tidak biasa ada oranglain yang berada begitu dekat denganku melebihinya,minnie. Apa lagi sejak eomma dan appa meninggal sungmin jadi semakin ketergantungan denganku dan aku tidak bisa berada jauh darinya. Hanya aku yang dimilikinya didunia ini."

"Ya, mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya bisa menerima keberadaanku." Changmin mengelus surai hitam kyuhyun penuh sayang. "Gomawoyo sudah membuat kejutan untukku." Ucap changmin lalu mengecup bibir kyuhyun singkat.

~blushing~ itu yang dialami kyuhyun. Changmin itu sebenarnya mempunyai dua kepribadian hanya saja sebenarnya changmin sosok yang hangat namun kadang bisa menjadi sosok yang dingin dan menakutkan seketika. "Nde... ayo, kita tidur." Kyuhyun mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini, seakan semua tenaganya habis terkuras saat ini.

**#Snow**

Butiran air sisa dari hujan tadi malam masih meninggalkan jejaknya disetiap sudut kota seoul ini. Genangan air masih ada dibeberapa jalan, airnya bahkan menets dari daun menuju rerumputan, dan jatuh ketanah.

Aroma roti panggang jelas terasa disebuah rumah ini. Kedua kakak beradik bermarga choi itu sedang asik menikmati roti panggangnya dengan damai.

"Minnie, ingat besok kita harus chekup. Pulanglah lebih awal jangan berlatih menyanyi bisakan?" Tanya sang hyung yang telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

Namja manis bernama sungmin itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. "Hyung.." Panggilnya.

"Hmm..?"

Sungmin tampak memainkan garpu yang ada ditangannya. Ia sedikit tidak berani untuk bertanya pada atau mengutaran pendapat pada hyung tercintanya. Ia takut jika hal itu akan menyakiti hyungnya dan hyungnya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sungguh sebuah pemikiran yang bodoh.

"Ada apa cho sungmin?" Tanya sang hyung yang sejak tadi menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang adik.

"Bisakah hyung kita pergi chekup hanya berdua tanpa changmin hyung?" Tanya sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Waeyo?"

Sungmin tampak menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Hanya saja kita jarang pergi berdua sejak hyung kerja parung waktu di club malam dan aku sangat merindukan hyung. Kita hanya bertemu saat sarapan setiap hari,hyung. Jika hyung pulang biasanya aku sudah terlelap dan tidak bisa berbicara pada hyung."

"Baiklah,minnie chagi. Kita akan pergi berdua. Akan hyung katakan pada minnie hyung untuk tidak mengantar kita ke rumah sakit." Ucap kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Hyung sudah selesai. Ayo, cepat hyung akan mengantarmu hingga sampai ke sekolah." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan meninggalkan sungmin menuju garasi dan mengambil motor sportnya yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya dulu sebelum kejadian naas itu menimpa kedua orangtuanya..

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya tepat berada didepan pintu gerbang sekolah adik kesayangannya. Sungmin turun dari motor kyuhyun dan menyerahkan helm pada hyungnya lalu merapikan lagi seragamnya yang sedikit rusak karena kebiasaan hyungnya yang tidak bisa kalau tidak mengebut.

"Mianhae jadi berantakkan lagi." Kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang sibuk dengan seragamnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan hyungnya. "Hyung kenapa membawa motor?" Tanya sungmin. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Bahkan hanya murid-murid tertentu yang datang pada jam seperti ini.

"Hanya ingin saja. Lagian bosan harus naik bus ke terus. Jika sekali-sekali naik motor kan terasa seru." Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam sungmin. "Lihat, kita jadi lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah. Kau juga tidak menjadi lelah karena harus berjalan jauh."

"Hyung benar juga. Sayang jika motor sport ini harus trus dibagasi hyung."

"Iya, sekali-sekali kita harus menggunakan apa yang kita miliki." Timpal kyuhyun. "Sudah, masuk sana hyung harus segera berangkat ke sekolah hyung jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada untuk ukuran sebuah keluarga pada umumnya, hanya saja saat keduaorangtuanya meninggal dan penyakit sungmin yang terus memburuk karena depresi yang parah membuat kyuhyun harus menjaul segala yang dimilikinya untuk menyelamatkan sungmin. Tapi tetap saja penyakit yang diderita oleh adiknya itu sulit untuk disebuhkan dan sungmin sama sekali tidak suka jika harus meminta pertolongan dari oranglain kecuali hyungnya. Jadilah kyuhyun yang tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun untuk bisa mempertahankan adiknya dan dirinya sendiri agar trus hidup. Walaupun changmin dan kedua orangtuanya bisa saja menolong kyuhyun namun kyuhyun selalu menolak itu semua karena sungmin pasti akan menolak semua hal yang berkaitan dengan changmin.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu kan kyuhyun namja pemakai kaca mata setebal botol yang memengkan olimpiade matematika. Kenapa dia bisa membawa motor sport yang bahkan sangat sudah untuk ditemukan di seoul."

"Iya, ku dengar harga motor sport itu bahkan dua kali lipat dari harga mobil yang kubawa sekarang."

"Dia bahkan masih terlihat sangat ungly. Bagaimana dia bisa membawa motor sport seperti itu?"

"Jung Changmin pernah membawa motor yang sama namun warnanya berbeda. Milik changmin berwarna silver sedangkan milik kyuhyun hitam. Tapi jika changminssi aku nyakin ia bisa membelinya. Perusahaan keluarganya sangat lah banyak dan terus berkembang."

"Mungki kyuhyun menjual tubuhnya untuk membeli barang semacam itu."

"Ah, aku tidak nyakin. Bahkan jika diobral kyuhyun tidak akan pernah laku. Siapa yang mau membeli namja membosankan seperti itu."

Cemohan dan ejekkan terhadap kyuhyun terus berlanjut semua orang menebak-nebak bagaimana sosok namja cupu seperti kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah namja yang selalu memakai kaca mata super tebalnya, seragam yang selalu nyaris sempurna rapinya, dan otak pemenang kejuaran matematika se korea selatan. Namja yang tidak menarik sama sekali selain untuk dibully. Bahkan kyuhyun tidak memiliki teman dekat selain wookie teman satu bangku yang mengetahui seluruh rahasia kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cuek, tidak memperdulikan setiap ucapan semua orang yang ditemuainya sepanjang koridor. Wajar saja mereka seperti itu, mereka tidak tahu kyuhyun sebenarnya seperti apa. Bahkan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui kedekantan kyuhyun dan changmin yang merupakan namja flowerboy di sekolah mereka.

"Ku dengar kau membawa motor sportmu itu. Kau mau mencari sensai,cho kyuhyun?" Tanya wookie saat kyuhyun duduk diatas bangkunya.

"Aniyo."

"Jadi?" Tanya wookie lagi penuh selidik. Namja cantik itu tahu benar watak kyuhyun yang bagiaman. Dia tidak akan mudah percaya dengan perkatan kyuhyun jika tidak ada alasan panjang dibelakangnya.

"Kata dokter sungmin tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kesempatan satu-satunya segera menemukan donor untuknya. Aku hanya ingin berusaha meringankan bebanya. Selama ini ia selalu menderita dengankku. Aku bahkan hanya memiliki dirinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya harus berdiri penuh sesak didalam bus, berjalan pulang kerumah, dan kelelahan setelah itu. Hal itu bisa memperburuk kondisinya."

"Bukannya sungmin telah menjalani operasi?"

"Operasi saja tidak cukup untuk mempertahankannya disampingku,wookie sayang." Tidak ada rasa sedih disetiap kata-kata kyuhyun. Namja itu bisa sangat mudah menutupi perasaanya. Dia foker face yang yang terjadi ia selalu tampak santai. "Sudahlah, aku akan mengumpulkan banyak uang dan membuat sungmin sembuh."

"Cho kyuhyun, Fighting!" Seru wookie menyemangati kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

**#Snow**

Changmin tersenyum singkat saat melihat motor yang sama seperti yyang dimilikinya berada dipakiran. Sekolah mereka memang berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya. Murid disini kebanyakkan adalah anak para kolongmerat yang ada dikorea jadi wajar saja jika setiap murid sekolah membawa kendaraan yang berbeda-beda. Hanya sedikit murid yang berasal dari beasiswa dan jalur khusus yang dibuat olah sekolah. Salah satunya kyuhyun dan changmin keduanya sudah menjadi murid yang diincar oleh sekolah ternama di korea ini. Bahkan keduanya merupakan rival tetap dalam pelajaran. Perbedaanya hanya pada semua orang tahu siapa itu Jung Changmin yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari jung yunho dan kim jaejoong pemilik perusahaan Jung Corp. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun karena kyuhyun meminta pihak sekolah untuk merahasiakan statusnya.

"Changmin oppa, oppa tahu ada murid yang memakai motor sport sama seperti oppa." Lapor seorang siswi bersama teman-temannya. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Anak kutu buku yang selalu menjadi rival oppa."

Changmin hanya mentap bosan sekumpulan gadis yang selalu mengerumuninya tanpa henti setiap saat. Hidupnya tidak dapat senormal sama seperti murid-murid yang lain. "Aku tahu." Jawab changmin singkat.

**#Snow**

Sungmin berlari kencang menerobos pintu rumahnya, membanting benda tak berdosa itu sekuat tenaganya, langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju kamar hyungnya, dan disana ia dapat melihat hyungnya tertidur dengan damai dengan sosok yang palilng tidak disukainya yang sedang duduk memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Kyunnie baru saja terlelap. Jangan membuat keributan disini. Kita bicara diluar saja." Ucapnya lalu beridir dari duduknya sementara sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar hyungnya. Namja itu menutup pintu kamar kyuhyun perlahan dan berjalan mengikuti sungmin yang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga hyung seperti itu?" Tanya sungmin yang menahan amarahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat hingga membuat rongga dadanya nyeri seketika.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi beberapa mengatakan jika para yeoja gila itu menyuruh orang memukulinya karena kyunnie memiliki motor sport yang sama dengan milikku." Jawab changmin sesuai apa yang diketahuinya. Ia benar-benar marah saat tahu kyuhyun tergeletak dengan luka lembam diwajah dan beberapa bagian lainnya. Changmin yang salah karena tidak bisa menjaga orang yang seharusnya memang menjadi tanggungjawabnya, ia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali karena menyetujui ide kyuhyun untuk menutupi hubungan mereka berdua dari semua orang hanya karena kyuhyun tidak ingin merusak citra changmin yang selama ini selalu disegani.

"ALASAN GILA SEPERTI APA ITU?!" Terik sungmin mengeluarkan semua amarahnya yang dipendamnya sejak tadi. "Dan kau jika tidak bisa melindunginya?" Sungmin memandang changmin penuh ketidaksukaan. "Jika kau tidak bisa bersikap tegas pada hyungku dan tidak bisa menjaganya maka pergi saja dari hidupnya. Jangan selalu seperti ini." Sungmin bahkan sangat ingin mengantikan peran changmin untuk menjaga hyungnya namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu semua dan ini buka pertama kali kyuhyun pulang seperti ini. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya murid-murid kaya tanpa otak itu membully hyungnya.

Changmin terteguh mendengar ucapan sungmin. Ia bahkan sangat ingin menjaga kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, namun namja itu selalu melarangnya. Mengatakkan jika changmin sudah banyak mendreita karenanya. Bahwa changmin yanng terbaik baginya, bahkan saat kyuhyun dalam keadaan depresi berat namja itu selalu berada disampingnya menjaganya setiap saat, menemaninya, memeluknya memberikan kehangatan, dan juga menangis bersamanya. Namja bermarga jung itu bahkan tidak kenal waktu dan tempat jika kyuhyun membutuhkannya ia akan selalu ada setiap saat. "Aku akan menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi." Mata itu dipenuhi kesedihan didalamnya seperti sebagian dari dirinya menghilang seketika.

"Pulanglah.. aku bisa mengurus hyungku tanpamu." Ucap sungmin penuh nada kebencian. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku bersamanya disini dan kau tahu aku membencimu sejak awal." Tidak ada lagi rasa hormat untuk hyung yang lebih tua. Matanya benar – benar sudah dipenuhi kebencian. Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan changmin yang masih berdiri membeku, baru kali ini sungmin melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Sedikit namun berbisa.

**#Snow**

**TBC...**

**Happy Birthday SHIM CHANGMIN...**

**Uri oppa ^^ i love you, **

**i always love you nomatter how evil you are :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Typo dimana-mana  
Thanks for read this fanfiction ^^!i**

**I'm always here**

**Standing beside you**

**Can you see me?**

Keduanya duduk dalam diam. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang pagi ini. Sungmin yang masih bersih keras menyuruh kyuhyun untuk beristirahat dirumah. Namun manja yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya itu malah tetap ingin pergi ke sekolah.

"Hyung belum cukup sehat untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana jika mereka menyakiti hyung lagi?" Suara sungmin dipenuhi nada kekhawatiran. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengubris ucapan sungmin, ia masih saja diam sambil memakan sarapan paginya. "Beristirahatllah,hyung." Sekali lagi sungmin meminta pada hyungnya untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku bosan,minnie. Aku juga tidak ingin membolos terlalu banyak. Empat hari itu sudah cukup."

"Terserah, hyung!" Jawab sungmin kesal. "Tapi jika mereka menyakiti hyung lagi jangan diam saja. Jangan membiarkan mereka menindas hyung. Ada changmin disana jangan selalu seperti ini." Sungmin tampak menegeluarkan seluruh rasa kesalnya didepan hyungnya. Dia lebih suka hyungnya yang dulu. Hyungnya yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dimanapun, hyung yang selalu dapat melindunginya, dan hyungnya yang selalu terasa seperti copyan sang appa. Namun itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang takkan pernah terwujud lagi karena changmin telah merubah hyungnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan suapan nasi yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Otaknya masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih untuk tidak meminta changmin menolongnya. Namja jung itu bisa saja menghajar orang yang menindas kyuhyun hingga mati jika perlu tapi bagimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu jika yang menjadi taruhan adalah nyawa adikmu sendiri. Orang-orang itu pasti akan menyakiti sungmin sama seperti saat itu karena tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya atau changmin. Sperti ini sudah yang terbaik untuknya.

#Flashback

Kyuhyun berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan changmin yang berada disampingnya. Mereka baru saja merayakan kelulusannya karena masuk ke high school ternama di Seoul. Keduanya tidak lagi memperdulikan kegaduhan yang terjadi karena mereka berlari-lari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan sungmin lebih dahulu.

"Suster dimana pasien bernama cho sungmin berada?" Tanya changmin sambil mengatur napasnya kembali, sedangkan kyuhyun sudah nyaris menjatuhkan bulir-bulir kristal dari kedua mata beningnya.

"Masih berada diruang operasi."

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun terisak kecil. "Dimana ruang operasinya, suster?"

Suster itu menatap kyuhyun dan changmin bergantian, kedua namja itu tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh karena harus berlari. Tidak diperdulikan lagi jika keduanya hanya memakai sendal rumah, T-shirt, dan celana panjang biasa. Padahal udara sudah mulai dingin. Musim salju sudah semakin dekat, dan angin yang bertiup terasa sangat begitu menyusuk seperti jarum yang langsung menembus kulit menenai tulang. "Kalian bisa berjalan lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan. Saya mohon jangan berlari sepanjang koridor, hanya saja hal itu bisa membuat pasien yang lain terganggu."

"Ghasamhamnida." Changmin langsung menarik kyuhyun berjalan bergandengan denganya menuju ruang opersi sungmin. Keduanya duduk diatas bangku sambil berdoa meminta kesembuah bagi sungmin.

"Minnie... Bagaimana dengan minnie chagi? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Hanya dia yang kumiliki saat ini." Ucapa kyuhyun dalam tangisnya.

Changmin memeluk kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan sosok sahabatnya yang selalu ada disampingnya. Sosok pembuat onar yang selalu dapat tersenyum bagaikan yakuza itu kini hanya dapat menangis disampingnya. "Minnie pasti akan sembuah. Ia namja yang sangat kuat. Bahkan aku tahu jika ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan hyung tercintanya."

"Aku..."

"SSsssttt... Biar aku yang memberikan pelajaran bagi mereka. Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi,ya." Changmin berusaha setenang mungkin, wajah poker facenya terpasang dengan sangat baik. "Kau hanya perlu memikirkan tentang sungmin."

"Aku berjanji akan hidup lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Jika sungmin selamat."

Changmin tersenyum pelan, mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Namja itu akan hidup dengan baik berarti tidak ada lagi ketua gang motor, tidak ada lagi perkelahian, dan tidak ada lagi kata dunia gelap. Selama ini kyuhyun selalu hidup di dunia yang hampir sama seperti apa yang dilakukan appanya yaitu bisnis di dunia hitam, menjadi mafia yang menguasi wilayah tertentu. Changmin sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu makannya membiarkan kyuhyun terus hidup didunia itu, hanya saja ia ingin kyuhyun yang menentukan apa yang terbaik untuknya. Changmin sudah akrab dengan dunia kyuhyun karena mereka selalu bersama sejak dulu tanpa menyadari jika mereka memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat..

.

.

.

Sungmin ternyata dihajar oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, lalu dibuang begitu saja ditengah gang yang sepi. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, kaki kanannya harus diberikan gips dan selain itu tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari sungmin. Karena usia sungmin yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan maka bisa dipastikan jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun sebuah rahasia baru terungkap karenanya.

Keesokan harinya saat kyuhyun berada dirumah untuk mengambil semua keperluan sungmin selama dirawat dirumah sakit, changmin datang dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat shock. Jas abu-abunya terdapat bercak darah, wajahnya baik-baik saja hanya ada sedikit luka dipelipisnya. Tapi kesan cool yang seharusnya terlihat kini menjadi kesan aut-autan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang masih sedikit tidak percaya melihat keadaan changmin yang biasanya rapi kini menjadi tidak jelas.

Namja itu bukannya menjawab malah sebaliknya ia memeluk kyuhyun erat untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Duggg... Deggg... Duggg..." Degup jantung changmin yang seakan lebih cepat memompa darah lebih dari biasanya. Ia merasa gugup luar biasa melebihi saat menerima hasil kelulusan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun masih didalam dekapan changmin. Membiarkan namja jangkung itu menghangatkannya. Sekarang ia merasa namja yang memeluknya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan namja itu tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan marah padaku." Kata chagmin ragu-ragu dengan suara agyonya. Akan lebih baik jika kyuhyun menghajarnya hingga nyaris mati daripada harus didiami selama seminggu lebih.

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri sekarang changmin sedang beragyo ria. Kebiasaannya setiap meminta maaf jika ia membuat kesalahan. "Iya, aku tidak akan marah padamu kecuali kau mengaku jika kau menghamili seseorang, anak kalian sudah besar dan kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Katanya sambil kertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukkan changmin.

"Aniyo, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu." Changmin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti tanda jika ia kesal. Matanya menatap mata kyuhyun lekat-letak. Perlahan ia membuka jasnya dan ya, banyak bercak darah dikemeja putihnya saat ini. "Tadi, aku baru saja berkelahi. Mianhae karena melanggar janjiku untuk tidak lagi berkelahi. Tapi kau punya alasan yang sangat jelas kenapa melakukan hal itu."

Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku tidak bisa dengar." Katanya... "Lalalalala...lalalala..." Ia bersenandung masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup telinganya. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini jika tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan changmin.

Changmin menarik tangan kyuhyun kuat dan mensejajarkannya disamping tubuh kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya menahan tangan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun malah memalingkan wajahnya. Changmin menatap kyuhyun nanar.

"Kau tahukan, aku tidak suka kau berkelahi dengan alasan apapun. Termasuk alasan menjagaku. Kau ingat berapa banyak orang yang pernah kau buat sekarat diluar sana?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada penuh kekecewaan, ia tidak mau changminnya kembali seperti dulu yang hanya gila berkelahi dan membuat onar. "Aku lebih suka minnie yang cute dan selalu penurut. Kau kira aku suka melihatmu memukul oranglain dengan membabi buta!"

"Mianhae..." Changmin meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher kyuhyun, menyesap aroma kyuhyun yang menenagkan baginya. "Akukan tidak tahu jika kau mengkhawatirkan diriku." Ucap changmin sebelum mengecup leher kyuhyun lalu menghisap perpotongan leher itu, dan diakhiri dengan menggigitnya.

#End of flashback

Kyuhyun dengan susah menelan sarapannya, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat changmin datang kepadanya dengan baju yang berlumuran darah, bisa saja suatu hari nanti changmin yang datang dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak masa depan. "Iya, hyung akan membuat mereka menjauhi kita. Hyung akan membunuh mereka jika mereka berani menyentuhmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. _'Seandainya kau tahu minnie. Hyung seperti ini hanya untuk melindungi kita semua.' _Batin kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kita harus ya pergi dengan changmin hyung?" Tanya sungmin saat changmin sudah berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun, merangkul leher hyungnya, dan tersenyum lebar sebelum mengecup pipi hyungnya. Setiap hal itu terjadi sungmin akan melihat pipi hyungnya memerah seketika dan ntah mengapa dia benci hal itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas ia selalu membenci oranglain yang dekat dengan hyungnya.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjaga hyungmu." Kata changmin dengan nada mengejek. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertiga pergi sekolah bersama selama mereka bersama.

Changmin menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia tidak terlalu suka mengebut. Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya, sedangkan sungmin sudah mereka antarkan ke sekolahnya dengan selamat. Sejak kejadian sungmin yang diterluka itu changmin diam-diam menyewa pengawal untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya. Pengalawa itu selalu menjaga sungmin tanpa sungmin ketahui.

"Aku membelikanmu kaca mata baru, sama seperti milikku!"

"Mataku baik-baik saja,minnie. Kau tidak perlu memberikanku kaca mata."

"Tapi kau terlihat jelek dengan kaca mata bohongan itu. Lebih baik melepaskannya saja." Pandangan changmin terus fokus kedepan. Dia memang berbicara pada kyuhyun namun jarang melihat kyuhyun jika sedang menyetir.

"Menggunakannya memang agak kurang nyaman, apa lagi jika melihat kepala terasa pusing."

"Dan kau tetap terus memakainya."

"Iya.. iya aku akan melepaskannya." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kaca mata dari dalam tasnya, lalu membuka kaca mobil kyuhyun dan meleparkan kaca matanya asal. "Jangan marah kau yang menyuruhku membuangnya." Tegur kyuhyun sebelum changmin mengomel tidak jelas karena membuang barang sembarangan. Changmin geram sendiri melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang tidak mau mengalah. "Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh selama beberapa hari ini kan?" Tanya kyuhyun mewanti-wanti changmin melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Kyuhyun menatap wajah changmin mencoba membaca ekspresi namja itu.

"Aniyo." Changmin memasang tampang malaikatnya dengan sebuah senyum. "Mianhae tidak menjengukmu karena sungmin melarangku. Sungmin mengamuk ketika menemukanmu dengan luka lebam seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kyunnie jika mereka melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Gwenchana, minnie." Kyuhyun memperhatikan changmin yang terus serius menyetir, meraih tangan kanan changmin, mengenggamnya dengan keduatangannya, menyatukan jari-jari mereka. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dihajar hingga lebam. Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup dengan lebih baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Arraseo." Ucap changmin lalu memutar mobilnya perlahan memasuki parkiran sekolahan mereka, dan memarkir mobilnya dengan baik ditempat yang seperti biasanya. Changmin memutar tubuhnya mengahadap kyuhyun, lalu mengambil sebuah kaca mata tipis sama seperti miliknya, memakainnya pada kyuhyun, lalu menata rambut kyuhyun yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya menjadi menjadi tertata seperti milik changmin yang sedikit berantakkan namun terkesan sangat cool, cocok dengan kyuhyun yang seperti biasanya. "Begini baru kyunnie ku." Ucap changmin lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada pada joke belakang, setelah itu keluar dari dalam mobil, dan membuka kan pintu mobil bagi kyuhyun.

Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan sepanjang koridor sekolah itu dengan hampir semua mata memandang takjup pada kyuhyun yang telah hilang selama empat hari ini. Tidak begitu banyak yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun.

"Sekarang sudah sampai tuan putri." Canda changmin yang telah sampai didepan pintu kelas kyuhyun, "Biarkan saja jika mereka mencari identitasmu. Mulai hari ini tidak akan ada yang menganggap kyuhyun itu murid biasa."

"Ehm... Sudah sana pergi ke kelasmu." Kyuhyun mendorong changmin pergi ke kelasnya, setelah itu masuk kedalam kelasnya sendiri dan duduk disamping wookie yang memandangnya penuh takjup.

Wookie memutar tubuh kecilnya langsung mengarah pada kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya wookie yang dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran luar biasanya. Pasalnya teman satu bangkunya ini berubah kembali seperti saat ia mengenal namja yang menyelamatkannya dulu sekali.

"Mereka berdua marah padaku. Memaksaku kembali seperti dulu."

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan kembali ke dunia gelap itu lagi? Berbisnis dengan gerombolan mafia? Seperti Siwon ahjushi yang alim itu? Atau kembali menjadi raja didunia balap?"

"Ehhh! Senenakmu saja mengejekku." Kyuhyun memukul tangan wookie. "Aku hanya mengembalikan reputasiku yang sepertinya diinjak-injak di sekolah ini. Bukan kembali kedunia itu. Kau jangan sembarangan menuduhku, dan jangan sembarang berbicara tentang siwon ahjushi atau changmin akan menyeramahimu."

"hehehe... Maaf soal itu. Aku hanya asal menebak saja." Kata wookie tanpa merasa bersalah. "Wow, seluruh murid di sekolah ini pasti akan heboh jika tau cho kyuhyun yang cupu merupakan cho kyuhyun yang selalu ditakuti itu." Kyuhyun hanya memasag tanpang evilnya yang biasanya tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata tebalnya...

Mulai saat ini tidak akan ada yang berani berada didekat kyuhyun atau mencari masalah dengannya, jika melihat masa lalunya yang tidak dapat dibayangkan dengan otak yang waras sekalipun dimana anak umur 15 tahun sudah bisa menjadi ketua dari kelompok mafia yang paling di takuti hampir diseluruh asia. Anak kecil jenius yang selalu mengerjakan soal matematika saat ia marah atau saat ia merasa bosan, sementara anak lain pada umumnya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain. Tapi semua itu harus dibayar dengan rengangnya jarak antaranya dan adiknya serta nyawa adiknya yang bisa melayang kapan saja tanpa ada yang tahu.

**#Snow**

Rumah Sakit siapa yang menyukai untuk datang ketempat ini selain para pekerjanya yang bertugas untuk menolong oranglain. Suasanya selalu seperti ini pasti mendebarkan setiap detinya, banyak orang yang mengantungkan nyawanya pada tempat ini, banyak orang yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup walaupun diluar sana banyak juga orang yang membunug dirinya sendiri karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Sementara ribuan oranglainnya berusaha untuk hidup demi orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Dan disinilah dia, Cho kyuhyun duduk dalam diam diruangan dokter khusus yang merawat sungmin. Namja itu memperhatikan dengan serius hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja keluar, nampak jelas disana jika memang semakin hari semakin parah keadaan adiknya. Didepannya seorang dokter bermarga Yoo sedang menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan sungmin. Dokter yang telah menangani sungmin selama ini. Dokter Yoo adalah dokter khusus spesialis terhadap organ-organ dalam. Tak diperdulikan oleh kyuhyun betapa ia membenci tempat bernama rumah sakit ini. Terlalu banyak pengalaman buru didalamnya.

"Jadi dokter, apa yang bisa dilakukan agar sungmin sembuh seperti anak normal pada umumnya?"

Dokter yoo menurup berkas yang ada dihadapannya. "Sebaiknya segera mencarikan donor untuknya,kyu. Kita tidak mungkin mengoperasi sungmin lagi."

"Bukannya nama sungmin sudah masuk kedalam list pasien yang sangat membutuhkan donor dokter?" Rasanya semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Cemas, bingung, pusing, dan khawatir.

Dokter Yoo mengangguk. "Namun banyak orang yang juga membutuhkan donor seperti sungmin, banyak yang haruss ditolong, kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan hal itu saja. Semakin hari akan semakin rendah presentasi keselamatan sungmin."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya." Kyuhyun langsung meminta izin pamit pada dokter Yoo. Wajahnya pucat seketika saat membuka pintu ruangan dokter Yoo, changmin berdiri didepannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. _'Katakan padaku jika changmin tidak mendengarnya. Katakan padaku jika aurt wajahnya serta aura ini tidak semencekam yang ku bayangkan.' _Kyuhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC...

Thanks for ~Love Clouds ~Js-ie ~Ratnasparkyu ~Voldamin VS Kyutie ~Sparkyu ~xoxoxo ~Alvianaasih,susanti.

Ini kayaknya gk panjang chapternya...  
Mungkin tidak sampai 10 Chapter soalnya selesai saya ketik langsung dipost...


	3. Chapter 3

**Proudly present "SNOW"  
This is myown ^^**

**n**

**Warning: Typo dimana-mana  
Thanks for read this fanfiction ^^!i**

**It is** feel so hurt

Did i'm **wrong****_?_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan dokter khusus spesialis penyakit itu?" Changmin menatap kyuhyun dengan dengan memicingkan kedua mata beningnya. Ada beberapa kecurigaan yang changmin endusa saat ini.

Keduanya sedang duduk santai disebuah cafe, harusnya ini jadwal cekup sungmin tapi namja itu bersih keras ingin berlatih paduan suara dengan teman-temannya. Sungmin sebenarnya namja yang dicukup ditakuti oleh seluruh namja yang ada disekolahnya. Anak dengan julukkan itu pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo itu sangat keras kepala sama seperti kyuhyun.

"Aniyo... Aku hanya dekat dengan dokter itu, dokter yoo merupakan teman baik appa." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenagnya. "Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku tidak lebih. Jangan terlalu khawatir dan apa yang kau lakukakan disana?" Sekarang gantian kyuhyun yang memasang wajah curiga pada changmin. Kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega sekarang changmin tidak menapakkan tanda kecurigaan.

"Aku hanya menjenguk teman appa. Biasa karena appa tidak bisa datang jadi aku lah yang menajadi tumbalnya." Changmin jadi teringat kembali saat-saat ia berada di rumah sakit.

#Flashback

Kumpulan orang itu menatapnya saat ia mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil menenteng keranjang buah yang harus dibelinya disupermarket, paksaan dari sang eomma. 'Tidak enak minnie jika tidak membawa apapun dan lagi jangan permalukan appamu.' Setalah itu changmin mengerutu tidak jelas. Jadi terpaksa dengan setengah hati dia datang menjenguk kolegan appanya. "Annyeong..." Sapanya ramah dengan senyum cute yang dibuatnya seakan-akan menampakkan wajah kecilnya yang berusia lima tahun.

"Annyeong... Ah, anak Mr. Jung ternyata." Kata seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur. "Gomawo,ne sudah mau datang kesini untuk menjenguk suami saya."

"Ini bukan apa-apa, ahjuma. Maaf karena kedua orangtua saya sedang sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa datang kesini." Jawab changmin merendahkan diri. "Saya doakan agar ahjushi cepat sembuh."

"Kau baik sekali." Seluruh pasang mata diruang VIP itu menatap kearah changmin. "Oh, ya kenalkan ini anak ahjuma, namanya lee teamin." Ahjuma itu memperkenalkan changmin dengan taemin anak bungsunya.

"Annyeonghaseong.. lee taimin imnida.." Ucap sang yeoja lalu membungkak tubuhnya 90 derajat. Memberikan kesan yang sopan.

"Annyeonghaseong.. Jung Changmin imnida.." Dan changmin melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu keduanya hanya saling diam.

"Cantikan anak ahjuma?" Tanya sanga ahjuma pada changmin.

Changmin tersenyum ramah. "Ya, taemin sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat imut." Puji changmin sekedarnya. Hal itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tersenyum tidak jelas terutama taemin.

"Kalian pasti sangat cocok jika bersama." Celetuk dari salah satu penjenguk yang datang.

"Heeeheee..." Changmin tersenyum kaku. _'Mati aku'_ Batin changmin setelah kejadian memalukan itu, cukup lama changmin disana sekitar 20 menit yang terasa seperti dua jam tanpa henti, karena bosan akhirnya changmin meminta izin untuk pulang, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat kyuhyun dari jauh lalu mengikutinya.

#End Of flashback

"Apa ada hal yang menarik hingga tersenyum seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap aneh kearah changmin yang tersenyum tidak jelas. "Kau berkenalan dengan seseorang yang baru dan dia menarik." Ucap kyuhyun penuh selidik.

Changmin meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas tangan kiri kyuhyun. "Aniyo." Gelengnya. "Ah.. kau tahu minho,kan?" Tanya changmin.

Tentu saja kyuhyun tahu, minho anak siwon ahjushi paman changmin, sepupu dari ayahnya changmin Jung Yunho. Minho juga seumuran dengan kyuhyun dan changmin, hanya berada di sekolah yang berbeda. "Tentu Jika yang kau maksud Choi Minho, minnie chagi."

"Ternyata kolegan appa yang sakit itu adalah appa dari Lee taemin pacar minho. Lucunya eomma dari anak itu mengatakan aku cocok dengan taemin."

"Dan kau senang?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan aura pembunuhnya seketika.

Changmin menatap kyuhyun hati-hati. _"Mati kau jung changmin, Kau salah bicara." _Batin changmin lalu tersenyum aneh pada kyuhyun. "Aniyo, aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang ada dipikiranmu itu kyunnie. Aku hanya merasa lucu saja dan tidak mungkin aku mengambil apa yang menjadi hak minho. Sudah ada kyunnie chagi yang ku cintai disisiku." Ucap changmin penuh dengan ke sungguhan. "Kau boleh menghajarku jika aku berbohong. Aku janji."

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan memukulmu." Kyuhyun memasang wajah polosnya. Diletakannya kedua tangannya diatas pipinya, dengan jari yang saling mengenggam, terkesan imut. "Aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu." Katanya dengan senyum satu detik dan kemabli ke wajah cemberutnya.

"Ahhh.. Kyunnie menyeramkan." Changmin pura-pura memasang wajah takutnya saat ini. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Tidak akan." Janji changmin.

**#Snow**

Detuman musik bermain dengan DJ yang sungguh mahir membubuhkan berbagai lagu agar terdengar indah disetiap aliran malam yang semakin larut dan semakin memanas. Banyak yang bisa ditemukan ditempat ini, minuman alkohol dari yang termurah mingga bernilai jutaan, obat-obatan dari yang hanya untuk menghilangkan stres hingga membuatmu ketergantungan, para yeoja dan namja dari yang muda hingga tua dari berbagai kalangan dan latar belakang yang hanya mencari kesenangan semalam atau yang mencoba mencari pelarian dari segenap rutinitas. Semuanya bisa kau temukan disini di Club Malam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, ia mencampurkan minuman dengan sangat mahirnya, ya dia sang bartender. Tidak ada yang akan mengenalinya dan tidak ada yanng beranu menyentuhnya semua tahu bagaimana kyuhyun dengan dunia malamnya. Hampir semua orang mengetahui siapa itu cho kyuhyun.

"Selamat mekmati minuman ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas yang telah diraciknya dengan minuman yang baru saja diraciknya.

Sang penerima tersenyum tulus, ia meneguk minuman itu sedikit. Pakaiannya sangat rapi, sepasang jas mahal dan sebuah sepatu mengkilap yang membuatnya sempurnya. "Gomawo.. Jadi kau akan kembali?" Tanya sang namja.

"Sepertinya hyung." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya,bingung. "Mau mencari sesuatu disana tapi tidak seperti dulu, nanti duo minnie tahu aku yang bisa mati digantung mereka."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya sang hyung.

Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk kepalanya bukan karena gatal tapi lebih kearah bingung. "Hyung tahukan aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik tidak seperti dulu lagi." Kyuhyun teringat kembali kesaat-saat dirinya yang gila-gilaan dalam berkelahi hanya untuk melampiaskan dendamnya saja.

"Jadi kenapa mau kembali?"

"Aduh, hyung jangan memotong perkataanku." Kata kyuhyun kesal.

"Maaf.. maaf..."

Kyuhyun menarik bangku lalu duduk diatasnya, wajahnya menatap wajah sang namja. "Aku hanya ingin memantau saja. Tidak akan berkelahi merebutkan wilayah, aku hanya sebagai penyalur. Hyung tahukan maksudku?" Tanya kyuhyun, sang hyung hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan bertugas seperti hyung saja. Baru masuk ketika memang masalahnya cukup besar."

"Arraseo.." Jawab sang hyung sambil mengangguk.

"Yoochun,hyung memang yang terbaik."

"Berarti tidak ada obat-obatan, pembunuh, balapan liar, dan yang terpenting tidak ada penjualan oragan maupun penjualan manusia."

"Hyung.." Ucap kyuhyun datar. "Itu masa lalu sekarang hanya fokus pada apa yang hyung lakukan, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi balapan.. aku sudah lama tidak balapan." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatasnya. "Aku rindu masa-masa dulu. Kenapa changmin protektif sekali,sih!"

"Semua orang pasti akan seperti changmin jika setiap malam orang yang disayanginya selalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan cara belapan, berkelahi, dan paling parah lagi berhadapan dengan banyak mafia." Kata yoochun lalu menenggak minumannya. "Kenapa tidak membangun club malam lagi. Ini terlihat cukup menjanjikan,kyu."

"Lumayan,hyung. Jika mempunyai koneksi yang besar. Bisa menjadi seperti aku." Ucap kyuhyun bangga. Faktanya namja ini memiliki 5 club malam yang berada digenggamannya percuma jika ia mempunyai yoochun dan siwon ahjushi yang selalu bisa membantunya. Kedua orang itu sudah sejak kecil bermain-main dengan dunia gelap. "Dan lagi percuma jika aku tidak memanfaatkan hyung, siwon ahjushi, jung appa, dan terutama halmonie dan haraboji jung." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau bartender yang memiliki club malam ini. Siapa yang menyangka namja kecil sepertimu bisa memiliki segalanya yang mungkin begitu diinginkan oleh oranglain."

"Kau terlalu memuji hyung. Aku hanya melanjutkan apa yang kedua orangtuaku tinggalkan untuk kami."

"By the way, kau belum memberitahukan ku apa yang membuatmu kembali. Bukannya dulu kau sempat keras kepala untuk keluar dan hanya mengurus club malam kalian saja. Kau banyak menyimpan rahasia,kyunnie."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan kyunnie terdengar menjijikkan hyung. Jika kau yang mengucapkannya." Kyuhyun terkikih kecil setelah mengejek hyungnya.

"Setan kecil."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku sedang membutuhkan biaya untuk sungmin. Dia membutuhkan hal yang baru dalam hidupnya, harganya cukup mahal. Hal ini hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, bahkan changmin serta sungmin tidak mengetahuinya." Kyuhyun memang memiliki banyak rahasia dalam hidupnya, namja itu bisa menyimpan segalanya dengan baik. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka namja yang duduk dibangku kelas dua high school itu memiliki 5 buah club malam mewah, ketua dari kelompok ketiga mafia terbesar di korea, dan merupakan namja tersadis yang dapat menghancurkan apa saja yang menghalanginya. Jangan pernah salah dengan senyumannya yang khas. Bahkan musuhnya banyak diluar sana tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya jika ia tidak memiliki begitu banyak orang yang melindunginya.

"Hahhh.. aku tahu. Aku merindukanmu, sudah lama bangku itu kosong."

"Besok.. besok aku akan kembali."

"Arraseo.. kalau gitu, hyung pergi dulu,ya!"

Yoochun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih dengan posisinya yang sama. Namja itu menatap sekelilingnya tidak ada yang menarik malam ini. Wajar saja tidak ada yang mengetahui kyuhyun karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat masuk kedalam club malamnya. Teman-temannya tidak akan pernah tahu tentangnya. Dia itu ibarat belut yang sangat licin. Wajah innocent saat sekolah dan wajah pure saat berkerja di malam hari.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari dunia imajenasinya sendiri. "Wookie, jangan suka muncul tiba-tiba. Kau mengagetkan ku tahu."

Namja yang disebut denga wookie itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau melamun, eoh?" Katanya lalu duduk didepan kyuhyun. 'Tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam 2 pagi."

"Besok, kita libur. Aku bisa seharian tidur dirumah."

"Ah, kau benar." Wookie jadi merindukan rumahnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya kyuhyun, pasalnya namja yang ada didepannya bertugas memantau khusus semua club malam milik kyuhyun. Sejak kejadian saat itu keduanya menjadi akrab dan karena wookie yang hidup seorang diri akhirnya kyuhyun meminta wookie untuk berada disini menjaga club malamnya. Namja imut itu adalah sosok yang menenangkan bagi kyuhyun.

"Baru kemabali mengecek yang lain. Rasanya cukup memusingkan sekali, apa lagi tadi ada namja pabo yang mabuk dan membuat ulah. Aku terpaksa melemparnya keluar club." Wookie memijat keningnya perlahan.

"Huhhuu... cup cup. Tidurlah di ruanganku. Tidak akan ada yang menganggumu nanti jika ada katakan padaku biar kita habisi dia." Prisip namja ini jangan pernah mengusiknya atau kau akan berakhir dengan sendirinya, semua orang tahu itu.

"Jinjja.. Jaljayo kyunnie." Ucap wookie lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri lagi. Rasa kantuk sudah menguasinya sejak tadi.

**_#SNOW_**

Akhirnya dia kembali. Kembali dimana seharusnya ia berada. Ya, tempatnya memang berada disini. Suasananya hanya sebuah kantor yang tidak terlalu besar disalah satu kawasan paling elit di korea, banyak kantor yang berada disini tapi sedikit orang yang mengetahui jika kawasan elit itu merupakan kawasan para mafia kelas atas di korea. Kau takkan dapat membedakannya dengan yang lain.

Bukankan setiap orang memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Begitu juga namja ini. Dia yang menentukan apa yang harus ia jalani dan ia lakukan demi dirinya dan adiknya.

"Semuanya beres, sangjanim. Kami sudah mengirimkan seluruh senjata itu dan mereka sudah mentrasfer seluruh pembayarannya pada rekening sangjanim."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap sang sangjanim lalu keluar dari ruangan kantornya, ia turun dari lantai lima menuju parkiran, dengan tangannya yang helm full pacenya. Ia mengenakan jaketnya lalu kemudian mesang helmnya setelah itu naik mengendarai motor kesayangannya membelah kegelapan kota seoul. Jam 4 pagi tidak ada yang menarik yang akan terjadi pagi buta seperti ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dikediamannya sekarang, satpam membukan gerbang baginya, lalu ia memarkir motornya didalam garasi, setelah itu masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya yang tak terlalu sebesar kediaman tunagannya.

Tangannya memutar knop pintu perlahan dan tampaklah disana adik manisnya sedang tertidur lelap dibawah selimut hangatnya. Kyuhyun membuka jaketnya lalu menarik selimut adiknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang adik. "Hangatnya." Ucapnya sambil memeluk adiknya yang sedang terlelap. "Minnie, harus sembuh nde. Hyung akan mencarikan jantung yang baik dan bersih untuk minnie. Virus itu tidak akan membuat jantung baru minnie nanti terluka. Kita akan hidup bersama dengan baik. Hyung akan menjaga minnie seperti janji hyung pada appa dan eomma."

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari sungmin mendengarkan segala yang dikatakannya. Namja itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, saat seseorang menculiknya dan 5 tahun kemudian appa dan eomma yang harus pergi ke surga.

#Flashback

Kakak beradik itu saling duduk diam dengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuh keduanya. Hampir semua rekan dan keluarga terdekat datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir berserta doa bagi mereka yang pergi ke surga.  
Kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya saling berusaha menengkan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang pernah menyadari jika pagi itu adalah pagi terakhir keduanya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Tak ada yang pernah memikirkan atau membayangkan akan bertemu dengan orangtuanya untuk terakhir kali dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.  
Bahkan sungmin masih mengingat dengan jelas eommanya bersimbah dengan darah saat tubuh eomma dan appanya terpisah satu sama lain, tidak ada organ-organ penting didalamnya saat itu. Bahkan karena hal itu sungmin sangat takut melihat darah yang sangat banyak.

"Hyung akan menjagamu, mengatikan tugas appa dan eomma." Kyuhyun merangkul tubuh kecil adiknya setelah pemakaman selesai dilakukan. Tubuhnya masih lemas untuk bisa menerima semua ini. Appanya pernah berkata jika pekerjaan appanya penuh dengan resiko dan bisa terbunuh kapan saja, sebaik apapun kyuhyun menyiapan segalanya untuk menerima jika salah satu dari mereka pergi karena pekerjaan ini tapi tidak akan pernah ada waktu yang cukup untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi saat kehilangan orangtua.

"Eomma.. Appa, hyung." Isak sungmin.

"Eomma dan appa sekarang ada disurga,minnie." Ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar mentap sang adik. "Banyak cara orang pergi menuju surga minnie, ada yang karena penyakit, ada yang karena kecelakaan, dan ada yang dengan cara dibunuh. Kita tidak tahu dengan cara apa kita pergi. Eomma dan appa mungkin pergi dengan cara yang tragis tapi eomma dan appa pasti telah bahagia disurga."

"Tapi minnie mau eomma dan appa disini. Minnie mau eomma dan appa,hyung."

"SSStttss... " Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sungmin. "Eomma dan appa pasti sedih melihat minnie tidak mau membiarkan eomma dan appa pergi. Eomma dan appa pasti menjaga kita dari surga,minnie." Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam adiknya. "Ada hyung disini. Jika minnie menangis hyung juga akan menangis, jika minnie sedih hyung juga akan sedih. Minnie mau melihat hyung sedih?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, hyung tidak boleh bersedih."

"Kalau begitu minnie harus tersenyum agar hyung tersenyum."

#End Of Flashback

Kyuhyun yang selalu menjaga sungmin, mengantarkannya kemanapun ia inginkan, mengatur semua jadwal cekupnya ke dokter, bahkan mempersiapkan obat yang harus diminumnya. Setiap kali sungmin merasa jantungnya sakit dan napasnya sesak kyuhyun selalu bilang jika itu normal itu tandanya jika sungmin akan segera sembuhh tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Hyung akan selalu ada disisi minnie. Menjaga minnie dan membuat minnie tersenyum. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkan minnie sedetikpun. Tapi maaf jika beberapa saat ini hyung selalu sibuk diluar sana, minnie jadi merasa kesepian hanya saja hyung tidak mau jika minnie terluka. Itu sama saja seperti menyakiti hyung." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Meraskan hangat tubuh sang adik yang selalu tersenyum untuknya tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi.

"_Hyung, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu... Tetaplah disini bersamaku."_ Batin sungmin. "_Hyung bisakah kita pergi meninggalkan semua ini? Bisakan hyung hanya melihatku tanpa melihatnya? Bisakah hyung selalu ada disisiku tanpa dirinya berada disamping,hyung? Bisakah hyung?"_ Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui sungmin setiap saatnya, batinnya terluka tanpa ada yang menyadari. _"Setiap kali hyung pergi, aku tahu hyung pergi dengannya. Setiap kali hyung tidak pulang, aku tahu hyung tidur bersamanya. Setiap kali ia berada disamping hyung, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempatnya. Setiap kali hyung melamun, aku tahu hanya dia yang mengontrol seluruh pikiran hyung. Aku tahu hyung mencintainya melebihi diri hyung sendiri. Aku tahu semua penderitaan yang hyung lakukan halnya demi membuatnya tidak khawatir tapi tidak bisa kah hyung melihatku yang selalu berada disini jika aku __**MENCINTAIMU HYUNG**__!"_ Jerit sungmin dalam batinnya. Semuanya akan selalu seperti ini. Apakah ini salah dirinya karena selalu bergantung pada hyungnya? Apakah ini salah karena mencintai hyungnya melebihi batasnya? APAKAH INI SALAHNYA?

** #SNOW**

Changmin menatap kyuhyun yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. Lucu melihat namja didepannya sibuk tidak jelas, kedua bola matanya nampak memerah jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Ada lingkar hitam disana sama seperti milik seungri yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka. Beberapa kali kyuhyun tampak menguap diam-diam.

"Katakan padaku kau menyimpan rahasia dariku kan?!"

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, lalu segera meraih jusnya dan menengguk minuman berwarna itu hingga setengahnya. "Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Berhentilah seakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Yoochun hyung itu tidak bisa berbohong kyunnie. Wajahnya itu seperti menjelaskan semua yang ia sembunyikan, dia tidak mahir mengelabui orang dan lagi yoochun hyung itu selalu bercerita segalanya padaku."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu berpindah tempat duduk yang tadi berada didepan changmin menjadi berada disamping changmin. Tangannya merangkul tangan changmin dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak changmin. Berusaha meminta maaf karena kesalahannya.

"Jadi mengaku salah, eoh?" Tanya changmin berpura-pura marah, padahal senang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun merangkulnya di sekolah selama ini mereka berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal, hanya bertegur sapa dengan senyuman dua detik. Ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan mereka akan tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Minnie chagiya." Ucap kyuhyun dengan manjanya. "Aku bosan hanya menatap seperti itu jadi aku minta pada yoochun hyung untuk kembali."

"Tapi kan kau sudah berjanji pada minnie untuk hidup dengan baik." Potong changmin.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya pada tangan kanan changmin. "Aniyo, bukan kah kyunnie sudah hidup dengan baik. Kyunnie tidak pernah berkelahi lagi, tidak mabuk, tidak balapan, dan tidak membuat minnie khawatir." Kyuhyun berusaha membela dirinya.

Changmin tertawa dalam hati mendengar ucapan kyuhyun semuanya memakai kyunnie, imoet sekali. "Jika kau melanggarnya aku akan menghukummu." Changmin mengelus surai hitam kyuhyun. "Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Arraseo,bos minnie." Kata kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Semua murid yang berada dikantin itu menatap changmin dan kyuhyun mereka terlalu shock untuk mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu. Sementara hanya ada satu meja di kantin itu yang masih sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri tanpa terganggu dengan ulah kyuhyun dan changmin. Ya, meja yang berisikan teman-teman keduanya ada seungri, changsung, yoseob, dan wookie. Mereka berempat terlalu sering melihat adegan seperti itu setiap saat jadi wajar sajaa.

"Sudah ku katakan mereka itu tidak tahu tempat. Bagus kyuhyun sepeti dulu saja." Kata seungri sambil mengerjakan tugas yang dipinjamnya dari changmin tadi.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu saja seperti dulu juga kasih kyuhyun yang harus dibully murid-murid bodoh itu. Sekarang mereka baru ketakutan. Dulu saja melihat changmin tersenyum pada kyuhyun rasanya mereka ingin membunuh kyuhyun saat itu juga." Gumam yoseob.

Changsun mengehentika makannya. "Biarkan, saja. Orang-orang itu terlalu mengambil resiko jika berani menyentuh kyuhyun sekarang, kecuali ingin mati muda. Toh, tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik kedua anak setan itu."

"Itu benar. Aku saja malas berdekatan dengan kedua setan itu kecuali suasananya mendukung." Timpal seungri. "Mengerihkan jika mereka marah."

"Sudah tidak baik mengurusi urusan oranglain." Ucap wookie menengahi.

"Iya.. iya.." Jawab ketiganya kompak.

Sementar sekarang fansclub changmin yang ada disekolah telah bubar secara resmi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengharapkan untuk bersanding dengan pewaris jung itu. Jangan tanya soal teman-teman changmin, tidak ada yeoja yang berani mendekati mereka. Seungri terkenal karena playboynya bersiap-siap saja didepaknya saat ia meresa bosan. Lain dengan changsung, namja itu terlalu sibuk mengurus koleksi mobil-mobilnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berdekatan dengan yang namanya yeoja. Lain seungri yang sibuk bergonta-ganti pacar dan changsung yanng sibuk dengan mobil-mobil bermerknya, maka yoseob lebih tertarik pada eksperimennya dilaboratorium dari pada yeoja yang tidak dia ketahui sama sekali. Percuma jika ayahnya propesor terkenal semantar ia tidak menjadi apa-apa itu akan menjadi tamparan besar bagi nama baik kelaurganya. Jika wookie, namja cantik itu lebih sibuk memikirkan club malam milik kyuhyun yang harus diurusnya belum lagi membereskan masalah yang sering terjadi di club-club malam itu. Keempatnya memiliki kesibukkan sendiri.

**#SNOW**

**"Brruukkk..."**

Keduanya saling memukul satu sama lain. Tempat itu semakain ramai, tidak ada yang berani memisahkan keduanya. Semua orang hanya melihat sebagai penonton tanpa mau memisahkannya.

Pelipis namja manis itu mengeluarkan darah, sudut bibirnya juga berdarah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menedang pria yang ada dihadapannya hingga pria itu tersungkur dan terbatuk. "Sial." Ucapnya lalu mengapus darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

Pria yang tersungkur itu bangkit dan berusaha memberikan bogeman mentahnya pada pria yang menendangnya. "Bruukk..." Kali ini bogeman mentah itu mengenai perut sang pria manis itu.

Tidak mau mengalah, pria itu memukul pria yang ada didepannya bertubi-tubi dengan sepenuh tenaga. Hingga pria yang ada didepannya tidak dapat bangkit lagi. "Katakan pada bossmu jika ia berani membuat onar lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya dan jangan pernah tampakkan wajah kalian lagi diwilayahku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa,wookie?" Kyuhyun menghampiri sahabatnya yang terluka cukup parah. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir wookie dan ada beberapa memar diwajahnya.

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanya wookie yang mengkhawatirkan anak buahnya saat ini. Pasalnya anak buahnya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan masalah diclub ini hanya masalah sepele yaitu salah pesanan bisanya sekelompok orang itu langsung menyerangnya membabi buta tanpa menyelesaikan secara baik-baik.

Kyuhyun memapah wookie untuk duduk. "Sudah jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan yang lain. Mereka baik-baik,saja. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi mereka untuk diserang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Beruntung salah satu karyawan club milik kyuhyun itu langsung menghubunginya jadi dia bisa datang dengan changsung dan beberapa orangnya. Maklum saja setiap club memiliki pengawasan dan penjagaan yang berbeda sesuai tempatnya maisng-masing. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menetapkan penjagaan yang sama karena kalangan yang memasukinya juga berbeda-beda.

"Bagaimana dengan changsung hyung?"

Kyuhyun langsung sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk melihat changsung, namun sepertinya namja itu sedang sibuk mengompers pelipisnya dengan es yang dimintanya pada bartender. "Changsung hyung baik-baik, saja. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkannya." Kyuhyun menarik wookie, mendudukkan namja itu disamping changsung, lalu meminta salah satu karyawannya untuk mengambilkan obat.

"Lain kali jangan tiba-tiba memanggilku hanya untuk berkelahi. Kau tahu aku sibuk dengan mobil-mobilku." Ucap changsung kesal. "Wookie, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana,hyung. Gomawoyo, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika hyung dan kyu tidak ada disini."

"Ah, itu bukan masalah ya besar wookie." Jawab changsung, tangannya memutar-mutar es berbentuk bulat itu diatas memarnya. "Kau sebaiknya pulang wookie, keadaanmu cukup parah."

"Sini, kemarikan wajahmu kim reewook biar aku obati." Kyuhyun meraih kotak obatnya, lalu mengambil kapas serta cairan pembersih untuk membersihkan luka yang ada diwajah wookie. "Kau seharusnya cukup melihat saja. Lain kali jangan berkelahi seperti tadi, serusuh apapun kau cukup diam dan melihat saja, wookie. Aku tidak enak pada ahjuma jika ia mengetahui anaknya terluka seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengoleskan cream setelah luka wookie dibersihkannya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu."

"Aniyo. Aku mana mungkin bisa berdiam diri sementara yang lain berusaha mengamankan keadaan diclub." Wookie tersenyum lebar. "Eomma pasti selalu menjagaku dari surga, kyu. Kau sudah banyak menolongku."

Dreetttt... dreeettt...

_Sungmin chagi calling_

Kyuhyun langsung mangambil smartphonenya yang berada diatas meja bar. Dengan langkah lebar ia meninggalkan wookie dan changsung berdua. Keadaan club malamnya sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi. Orang-orang itu sudah diusir oleh orang-orang kyuhyun dan changsung. Kyuhyun mengerser layar smartphonenya lalu menempelkan benda persegi kecil itu pada telinganya.

"Hyung, ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Kau tidak pulang?"

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Ya, 02.07 am. Pagi buta. "Ada kerusuhan di club tempat hyung berkerja, minnie. Hyung akan pulang setelah kerusuahannya selesai. Jangan khawatir! Hyung baik-baik, saja." Jelas kyuhyun. Sampai detik ini sungmin tidak mengetahui apa yang selama ini kyuhyun kerjakan. Ia hanya tahu hyungnya berkerja parung waktu di sebuh club malam setelah menolak bantuan dari changmin.

"Arraseo. Tadi aku terbangun. Aku memimpikan hyung bersimbah darah karena itu aku langsung menghubungi hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesauatu pada hyung."

"Aniyo. Hyung baik-baik saja. Kembalilah tidur. Tidak baik bergadang cho sungmin. Besok seungri hyung yang akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Jangan bangun terlambat, dia tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Hyung tidak suka bantahan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana hyung. Sudah dulu,ya. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae,hyung."

"Klikk..." Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telphonenya lalu kembali ke tempat wookie dan changsung berada. Kedua namja yang memiliki luka memar itu tampak saling menguap satu sama lain.

"Aku mau kembali. Siapa yang mau ikut denganku?" Tanya changsung.

"Aku hyung dan wookie. Tapi bisakah antar aku ke rumah changmin? Aku tidak mungkin kembali dengan wajah seperti ini sungmin bisa kehebohan nanti." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Ayo, kita antarkan nyonya jung ini dulu wookie. Jauh jika harus memutar-mutar jalan rumah kita searahkan?"

"Iya,hyung." Jawab wookie seperlunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri sesaat didepan pintu rumah kediaman keluarga jung sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Ia sudah menguhubungi changmin namun namja itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jadi disinilah dia menekan bel pintu itu perlahan hingga akhirnya seorang maid keluar.

"Omona... Tuan muda kyuhyu." Kata maid itu terkejuut melihat kyuhyun yang datang dengan baju yang tidak beres, luka diwajahnya, dan bercak darah pada bajunya.

"Minnie ada?" Tanyanya. Ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun datang dengan luka tanpa pengetahuan changmin sebelumnya. Biasanya namja jung itu akan menunggunya didepan kediamannya dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tuan muda ada di kamar. Begitu juga nyonya dan tuan besar."

"Appanim dan eommonim sudah kembali?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga jung. Kakinya melangkah pelan bersama sang maid disampingnya.

"Sudah tuan muda. Baru kembali tadi malam."

"Oh!"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tuan muda."

"Iya." Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menaiki anak tangga yang setengah memutar itu. Lalu mencari kamar yang terbesar kedua dengan tulisan "MyOWN" lalu memutar knop pintunya perlahan. Langkah kyuhyun terhenti tepat disamping ranjang changmin. Namja itu sedang terbaring disana dengan damainya, tidak seharusnya kyuhyun ada disini untuk menganggunya tapi dia sendiri bingung harus kemana lagi. Perlahan tangannya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh changmin hingga namja itu membuka kedua bola mata beningnya yang membulat seketika.

Mata changmin seakan ingin kelaur dari tempatnya melihat keadaan kyuhyun saat ini. Wajahnya lembam, bajunya sudah tidak jelas ada goresan disana, dan parahnya pelipis mengalirkan sedikit darah. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara changmin terasa penuh kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Tangannya meraih remote untuk menyalakan lampu utama didalam rungannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan,kyunnie?" Changmin menyibakkan selimutnya, ia turun dari ranjangnya meraih tubuh kyuhyun mendudukkan namja itu diatas ranjangnya. "Jangan kemana-mana." Acam changmin lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa namja itu?" Gumam kyuhyun.

Tidak lama changmin kembali lagi dengan maidnya yang membawakan kompres, air hangat, kotak obat, dan makanan ringan. Namja itu akan selalu seperti ini setiap kali kyuhyun terluka. "Kalian bisa keluar." Ucap changmin setelah maidnya meletakkan segala keperluannya diatas meja yang ditaruhnya disamping ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap changmin perlahan. Sekarang nyalinya benar-benar ciut, takut melihat kedua mata tajam yang ada didepannya. "Mianhae,minnieya~"

"Sudahlah, kesinikan wajahmu." Ucap kyuhyun dingin. Changmin mengambil handuk kecil putih lalu membasahinya, kemudian memeras handuk itu. Changmin mengelap wajah kyuhyun perlahan dengan handuk basah itu, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk kecil lalu mengelap kembali wajah kyuhyun dengan perlahan sekali takut melukai kyuhyun. "Jangan selalu seperti ini. Kau bisa membuat ku terkena serangan jantung."

"Mianhae.."

Perlahan changmin menuangkan cairan pembersih keatas kapas lalu menggunakan kapas itu untuk membersihkan luka kyuhyun perlahan dan memasang plester. Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan pelan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sepasang baju tidur dari dalamnya. Changmin kembali kehadapan kyuhyun lalu memasangkan baju tidur itu ketubuh kyuhyun. "Sekarang kita tidur. Kau butuh istirahat kyunnie. Jangan membatah dan besok tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah. Eomma pasti akan melarangmu pergi." Kata changmin. Changmin menarik tubuh kyuhyun agar tidur disampingnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Changmin memeluk kyuhyun perlahan wajah changmin menatap wajah kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,minnie karena membuatmu khawatir." Ucap kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Gwenchana. Sekarang kita tidur,ya. Besok baru kita bahas." Changmin mengelus punggung kyuhyun perlahan.

Sementara di tempat lain.  
Sungmin mentap layar smartphonenya. "Hyung kau selalu seperti ini.." Sungmin membanting benda canggih yang ada ditangannya itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi. "Kenapa kau selalu mencarinya bukan mencariku. Bukan hanya dia yang mengkhawatirkanmu!"

**#SNOW**

**Thanks for youre review ^^  
#deepBOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Proudly present "SNOW"  
This is myown ^^**

**n**

**Warning: Typo dimana-mana  
Thanks for read this fanfiction ^^!i**

**You never be mine...**

**I know,**

Sungmin mentap gumpalan awan yang ada diatas langit mengantung dengan indahnya. Andainya ia adalah salah satu bagian dari awan itu pasti akan sangat begitu menyenangkan, mata bulatnya sama sekali tidak begitu terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu terik hari ini. Terdapat kantung mata dibawah mata indahnya, mungkin karena sejak kemarin ia sama sekali belum tidur, rasa mengantuknya menghilang begitu saja ntah kemana setelah kejadian membanting smartphonenya. Jadilah sekarang ia menggunakan smartphonenya yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana,hyung?" Gumamnya. "Apa kau bahagia dengannya? Tapi bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu disampingku seperti eomma dan appa?" Sungmin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, napasnya serasa tercekat. Jantungnya seakan berdebar begitu lebih cepat, namun setelah napas itu teratur dan sedikit memukul rongga dadanya detak jantung itu perlahan berdetak perlahan. "Apa yang terjadi denganku,hyung?" Kedua matanya masih betah memandang langit biru yang mengantungkan awan-awan itu, namun pikirannya ntah ada dimana.

"Minnie..."

Tubuh sungmin sedikit bergetar karena panggilan kecil yang selalu disebutkan oleh hyungnya itu, namun bukan suara hyungnya yang terdengar lebih suara seorang yeoja. Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dari berbaring diatas lantai empat sekolahnya. "Sunny, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tepat disampingnya seorang yeoja dengan potongan rambut pendek dan seragam lengkap seperti miliknya sedang duduk menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menatap langit. Kenapa?"

Sunny menatap sungmin malu-malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bolah aku berbicara serius sesuatu denganmu?"

"Baiklah." Sungmin mencoba serius menanggapi pembicaraan dengan yeoja yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa minggu ini. Tidak begitu masalah baginya tidak memiliki sahabat dekat di sekolahnya ini. Bukan karena sungmin berwajah tidak bagus. Dia bahkan termaasuk deretan pria yang flower boy dengan otak cerdasnya dan jiwa mistriusnya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Wajah sunny mulai memerah perlahan-lahan.

"Ehm.. trus apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya sungmin bingung. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan yeoja ini. Mata bulat kelincinya memandang yeoja yang sedang malu-malu itu dengan frustasi. Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya sungmin melihat seorang yeoja malu-malu padanya sama seperti yeoja-yeoja yang mengantarkan ribuan coklat untuknya saat 14 febuari. Jangan kantakan wanita ini ingin membuat sebuah hubungan dengannya.

Wajah sunny semakin memerah sekian saat waktu berlalu, rasanya tengggorokannya tercekat hebat saat ini. "Aku.. Aku menyukaimu." Kataanya dengan satu tarikkan napasnya.

"Mworago?" Tanya sungmin dengan kedua matanya yang hampir keluar dari rongganya, firasatnya benar-benar tidak pernah salah. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur napasnya atas keterkejutannya saat ini. 'Apa yeoja ini sudah gila?' Batinnya sambil menatap sosok yeoja itu dengan mahkota pirangnya. "Maafkan aku sunny tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum hangat. Ini kesekian kalinya ia menolak seorang yeoja dan ini juga hal yang membuatnya muak berdekatan dengan yeoja. Mereka selalu mengerumuninya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tenang dengan hidupnya. "Aku menyukai oranglain." Ucap sungmin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan sunny yang menangis perih.

"Apa kau tahu sungmin aku selalu menyukaimu bahkan ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan wanita itu." Katanya perlahan dalam isakannya.

**#SNOW**

Mrs. Jung duduk disamping kyuhyun yang sedang memakan potongan buahnya perlahan dan changmin yang berada disampingnya. Kejadian itu bahkan masih terasa sangat jelas didalam benak ketiganya saat pagi itu tepat pukul 06.00 KST. Mrs. Jung membuka pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya perlahan dan hampir saja kesadarannya menghilang seketika dari tubuhnya saat melihat kyuhyun berada diatas ranjang changmin. Bukan karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada terjadi diantara keduanya, namun lebih kepada wajah kyuhyun yang lebam saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya mrs. Jung melihat calon menantu yang paling disayanginya itu terluka. Rasanya tubuhnya juga ikut terluka hanya melihatnya saja.

"YAAA! JUNG CHANGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNNIE CHAGI?!" Terikan Mrs. Jung menggema seantero rumah mewahnya itu hingga membuat kedua namja yang mirip secara sifat namun masih terlelap itu langsung membuka kedua matanya dan jangan lupa Mr. Jung yang langsung sedikit berlari dari ruang makan rumahnya menuju kamar anaknya yang evil itu.

"Eomma, kasihan kyunnie. Dia bahkan baru saja tertidur dua jam yang lalu." Ucap changmin sambil mengucek matanya perlahan. Kyuhyun disana hanya bisa terdiam mendapati wajah eomonimnya yang penuh keterkejutan itu dengan mata sayunya..

Mrs. Jung mendekati kyuhyun lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu,chagiya?" Mrs. Jung mengelus perlahan pipi kyuhyun dan memperhatikan berapa banyak plester bergambar gajah diwajah kyuhyun. "Katakan pada eomma siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Eomma akan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah berani menyentuh kyunnie eomma." Wajar saja Mrs. Jung seperti itu.

Mr. Jung sendiri hanya berdiri disamping istrinya lalu menyentuh pudak istrinya. "Boo, biarkan kyuhyun istirahat dulu. Dan kau minnie, cepat bersihkan wajahmu lalu ikut sarapan dengan appa dan eomma."

"Yunnie, lihat uri kyunnie terluka seperti ini." Kedua mata besar Mrs. Jung mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah, boo. Biarkan kyunnie istirahat dulu,ya." Mr. Jung berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada istri tercintanya. "Nanti mintalah dokter lee untuk kesini memeriksa kyunnie,boo. Jangan sedih,nde."

Kyuhyun memeluk Mrs. Jung perlahan. "Maafkan,kyunnie eomonim."

"Gwenchana,chagi. Kyunnie chagi istirhat,ya. Nanti akan eomma bawakan sarapan pagi kyunnie. Hari ini kyunnie jangan pergi ke sekolah dulu,ya. Nanti akan eomonim minta pak song untuk menjemput minnie chagi disekolahnya."

"Gomawo,eomonim." Kyuhyun begitu menyanyangi sosok eomma changmin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti eommanya sendiri.

.

.

Mrs. Jung meletakkan piring bekas potongan buah yang dimakan oleh kyuhyun dan changmin diatas meja yang berada disampingnya. Kyuhyun sudah meminum obatnya dan dokter lee katakan jika kyuhyun hanya mengalami luka ringan hanya perlu dioleskan krim penyembuh dan meminum obat untuk mengembalikan stamina kyuhyun serta menghilangkan lebam yang berada ditubuhnya.

"Minnie, jangan menyentuh kyunnie sembarangan. Kau bisa membuatnya terluka." Nasehat Mrs. Jung pasalnya anaknya itu tidak bisa sekali saja tidak menyentuh tubuh kyuhyun dengan banyak alasan, walaupun hanya melakukan skinship saja.

Changmin mentap eommanya lalu bergantian menatap kyuhyun yang terkikih pelan. "Eomma, kyunnie bukan kaca yang jika aku setuh akan pecah."

"Tapi kyunnie masih sakit. Tidak ada alasan apapun." Mrs. Jung mengisaratkan pada kyuhyun untuk bertukar tempat dengannya jadilah Mrs. Jung diantara kyuhyun dan changmin sekarang. "Kau ini anak nakal." Mrs. Jung mencubit pipi changmin dengan gemasnya, tapi dibalas oleh gumaman tidak jelas oleh changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat sepasang ibu dan anak itu dengan bahagianya. Dia bersyukur karena eommanya membuat perjanjian aneh dengan eomonimnya ini. Jika tidak dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan sungmin yang selalu dicintainya.

"Kyunnie apa minnie juga suka berguman tidak jelas disampingmu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

"Sering eomonim. Ketika dia sedang kesal atau ketika dia sedang menimbang-nimbangkan sesuatu, kadang hal itu membuat kyunnie merasa kesal sendiri melihatnya."

"Eomma juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, chagi." Ucap nyonya jung dengan semangatnya. "Minnie memnag seperti itu, mengesalkan. Bagaimana ketika minnie di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dengan Mrs. Jung begitu semangatnya. Jujur saja dia jarang memiliki teman untuk berbicara soal changmin atau kehidupan pribadinya. Pamannya si Park Yoochun Ahjushi bukan tempat yang baik untuk menutupi rahasia. "Minnie itu termasuk deretan pria tampan dan banyak fansnya, walaupun kyunnie juga. Hihihihi..." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Faktanya kyuhyun dulukan anak cupu di sekolah, bagai butiran debu yang tak terlihat. "Hampir semua orang takut padanya, apa lagi jika minnie sudah marah. Wajahnya mengisaratkan kebencian eomma. Sangat menakutkan."

Mrs. Jung menoleh kearah changmin yang sedang tersenyum dengan potongan apel yang dikunyahnya. Anaknya itu bahkan tidak pernah marah saat dirumah, dia selalu tertawa atau bercanda dengan siapa saja. "Eomma tidak pernah melihatnya marah kecuali disaat minnie masih kecil. Dia nakal sekali,kyunnie."

"Jinjja." Kyuhyun jadi ikutan melihat kearah changmin. Yang diperhatikan hanya tersenyum lima jari saja. "Ah.., dia memang seperti aktor di rumah seperti baby yang sangat penurut diluar sana seperti mafia,saja." Batin kyuhyun, "Minnie pernah menedang kursi diperpustakaan hingga kursi itu rusak parah eomma." Adu kyuhyun.

Changmin masih saja tersenyum lembut. "Jinjja? Minnie pernah melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung. Changmin hanya membalas dengan angukkan. "Minnie seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Tapi mereka ribut sekali eomma. Memangil-mangil namaku, sudah seperti artis saja."

"Tapi lain kali tidak boleh seperti itu." Mrs. Jung menyenggol lengan anaknya, memberikan isarat untuk memperhatikan. "Minnie seharusnya tidak usah menghiraukan mereka."

"Tapi mereka mengesalkan eomma. Lama-lama rasanya tidak tahan juga. Apa lagi saat mereka menjahili kyuhyun, seharusnya aku patahkan saja tangan mereka saat itu juga." Jawab changmin tapi dengan kalemnya.

"Ya, seharusnya patahkan saja tangan mereka. Biar tidak menjahili uri kyuhyun." Ucap Mrs. Jung kesal. Sekarang keluar jiwa lain dari seorang istri jung yunho yang selalu lembut itu. Mrs. Jung menatap kyuhyun. "Aigo, uri kyunnie. Seharusnya jangan diam saja jika ada yang menyakiti kyunnie. Katakan pada eomma siapa yang menjahati kyunnie biar eomma yang akan menghukum mereka."

Kyuhyun mentap Mrs. Jung dengan puppy eyesnya. "Minnie pernah menyakiti kyunnie eomma. Saat itu kyunnie lebih memilih makan malam dengan victoria dibandingan kyunne." Adu kyuhyun memanas-manasi calon ibu mertuanya.

"Jinjja." Mrs. Jung kembali melirik anak semata wayangnya setelah mendengar aduan dari menantu kesayangannya. "Ya, Jung changmin. Kenapa kau memilih wanita itu dibandingkan kyunnie?" Mrs. Jung mencubit lengan changmin hingga mata changmin menyipit karena menahan sakit.

"Eomma. Appo..."

"Tapi perasaan kyunnie lebih appo,eomma." Kini mata kyuhyun mulai manampakkan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengenang. Didalam hatinya kyuhyun sungguh tertawa terbahak-bahak, melihat Mrs, Jung memarahi changmin. "Lain kali aku bisa mengadu pada eomma jika minnie menghukumku. Hihihihih..."

"Cup..cup..., sudahlah,kyunnie. Ayo, kita pergi. Biarkan saja anak bodoh itu sendiri." Mrs. Jung mengeret kyuhyun meninggalkan changmin yang terbodoh sendiri melihat tingkah eommanya.

"Sebenarnya anak eomma aku atau kyunnie chagi? Kenapa eomma selalu membelanya? AISHH..." Changmin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. "Eomma selalu saja tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa itu lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas batal empuk yang ada disofa. "AARRRRGGGGG!" Teriaknya frustasi.

**#SNOW**

Sungmin menjerapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Berharap apa yang ada didepannya hanya ilusi baginya. Namun semakin ia berusaha sosok itu tidak berubah. Hyungnya disana duduk diatas motor sportnya sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Hyung..." Ia berlari lalu memeluk tubuh hyungnya yang lebih kurus darinya itu.

"Lepaskan,minnie...SE..ssakkk.."

"Mianhae," Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung, kemana saja?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajah hyungnya. "Hyung berkelahi lagi? Kenapa wajah dengan wajah hyung?" Sungmin meraba wajah kyuhyun yang terpasang dua plester. Satu dipelipis kanannya dan satu lagi pada rahang kirinya.

"Hehehehe... gwenchana. Hanya luka kecil." Kyuhyun berusaha membuat adiknya tidak merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya. "Kau, kenapa tidak ikut pak lee untuk menginap dirumah minnie hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Aku ada begitu banyak tugas jadi tidak bisa menginap disana." Jawab sungmin sambil mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Tookkkk..." Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya menyentil dahi sungmin hingga memerah. "Jangan berbohong. Hyung tahu kebiasaanmu. Dan lagi kenapa Handphonemu tidak aktif?"

"Appooo..." Sungmin mengosok-gosokkan rambutnya yang bermemiliki poni itu dengan dahinya yang berdenyut. "Aku membantingnya karena kesal,hyung." Kali ini sungmin benar-benar jujur dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Berhentilah menghancurkan benda-benda disekelilingmu,minnieya~"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah ngambeknya yang begitu mengemasakan bagi kyuhyun. Adiknya ini memang king of agyeo. "Tapi hyungkan bisa membelikannya. Bukankah hyung masih berkerja parung waktu."

"Ah, bener juga! Hyung lupa. Kajja kita beli handphone baru buat nae minnie." Kyuhyun naik keatas motornya, lalu memberikan helem berwarna pink pada sungmin. Begitu berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang berwarna hitam gelap. "Ayo, naik."

Sungmin naik keatas motor kyuhyun, lalu memeluk tubuh hyungnya, menyesap aroma tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya. Hyungnya sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya. Hyungnya itu sedikit misterius dan memiliki pembawaan yang berubah-ubah tergantung pada orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Sementara sungmin lebih memiliki tingkah yang menyenangkan namun sedikit tertutup. Tetapi bisa dikatakan jika keduanya benar-benar tertutup. Tidak mudah untuk mendekatai keduanya, walaupun kau anak seorang presiden sekalipun.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana kyuhyun selalu membelikan handphone baru yang pasti akan dibanting dengan sungmin, kecuali handphone lama kyuhyun yang sengaja kyuhyun berikan pada sungmin sebagai handphone pertamanya. Benda itu yang bertahan begitu lama ditangan sungmin sedangkan yang lain hanya menghitung hari atau minggu untuk dibanting oleh sungmin. *Biasa sungmin anak orang kaya, kesel dikit langsung banting handpone. Lau author kesel banting-banting diri lah*

"Minnie, ingin yang seperti apa?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan sungmin yang sedang mencoba-coba smartphone ditoko itu dengan tekunnya. Ini sudah 2 jam mereka disana dan sungmin belum juga menemukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sungmin masih begitu betahnya mencoba segala macam merek smartphone. "Ingin yang seperti milik,hyung. Tapi yang berwarna pink."

"Tapi ini smartphone couple." Kyuhyun menatap kearah sungmin, namun adiknya itu malah mengeluarkan puppy eyes attacknya yang langsung membuat kyuhyun menuruti semua permintaannya. Wajah sungmin benar-benar mirio seperti ibunya begitu juga dengan tingkah manjanya.

"Baiklah..."

Sungmin memainkan smartphone barunya. Memutar-mutar benda persegi panjang itu dengan kedua tangannya dan sebuah kelinci berwarna putih yang sedang mengigit wortelnya sedangkan kyuhyun mendapatkan smartphone berwarna putih dengan mainan yang sama seperti milik sungmin hanya saja kelinci miliknya berwarna pink dan smarphonenya berwarna puith, sama seperti miliknya yang diberikan oleh changmin bedanya milik changmin berwarna hitam dan mainan yang manghiasi smartphone itu bergambar teddy bear dengan warna biru gelap. "Hyung, ini bisa dipergunakan untuk apa saja?" Sungmin memperhatikan kyuhyun yang hanya duduk menikmati spagehttinya dan segelas jus jeruk.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan piring spagehttinya kesisi lain, lalu mengambil smartphone yang baru dibelinya dengan sungmin, nomor mereka juga sama hanya berbeda angka belakannya saja. Sesuai tanggal lahir mereka masing-masing. "Ini, tekan bagian ini. Hyung, akan membuatkan layanan GPSmu untuk hidup. Jadi kau bisa mengetahui dimana hyung berada dan hyung juga begitu sebaliknya." Kyuhyun menekan-nekankan jarinya pada layar smartphone milik sungmin.

"Trus apa lagi hyung?" Tanya sungmin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang milik kelinci itu berbinar-binar.

"Banyak akun sosial juga, seperti twitter, line, kakaotalk, dan banyak lagi. Tidak ada habisnya jika kita bahas minnie. Tapi harus mendownloadnya dulu."

"Arraseo, seperti milik minnie yang dulu kan?"

"Nde." Jawab kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung mengambil smartphonenya dari kyuhyun lalu mulai menekan-nekan layar smartphonenya dengan antusia. "Habiskan makananmu dulu,minnie."

"Nde..." Jawab sungmin tapi masih dengan fokus 100% pada smartphone barunya. "Jadi aku bisa tahu hyung ada dimana tanpa menelphone hyung dulu?"

"Hanya tahu alamatnya, misalnya seperti sekarang kita berada di sekitar hongdae. Hanya seperti itu tapi jika tempat tertentu atau seperti restoran pasti akan tertera,minnie."

"AHH, daebak! Kenapa tidak dari sejak dulu saja hyung membelikanku handphone seperti ini?"

"Kalau minnie tidak memintanya mana mungkin hyung tahu apa yang ingin minnie beli dan yang minnie suka."

"Hyung itu tidak sensitif sama sekali." Kata sungmin sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

Sungmin berbaring diatas ranjang hyungnya, masih dengan kegiatan yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu yaitu menekan-nekan smartphonenya, menyelusuri seluk-beluk smartphone itu dengan tekunnya. Sementara kyuhyun sedang berada di meja belajarnya, menyelesaikan semua tugasnya yang menumpuk seperti gunung. Namja itu merenggangkan kedua lengannya dan memutarkan lehernya, punggunya terasa pegal karen harus menunduk sejak mereka pulang dari bermain.

"Hyung, boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, apa minnie?" Jawab kyuhyun yang masih fokus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok hyungnya yang berada didepannya. Punggung itu terasa begitu jauh dan sulit untuk digapainya. Rasanya sekuat apapun dia tidak akan pernah menang. Dia hanya sosok pengharap yang tak pernah dapat berbuat banyak. Mungkin karena dia terlahir sebagai adiknya bukan pasangannya. Mungkin karena semua ini adalah rasa ketergantungan dan takut untuk ditinggalkan. Bukankah cinta itu buta? Dan kenapa dirinya menjadi begitu butanya? Walaupun itu salah dia tetap akan mencintai cintanya. "Apa yang membuat hyung mau menerima pertunangan hyung dengan changmin hyung?" Sungmin bertanya dengan takut-takut. Deg... Deg... Deg... Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepatnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan goresan-goresannya pada buku tugasnya, dia tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengatuhan sungmin. "Molla..."

"Hyung. Tidak mungkin jawabannya molla." Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya sekarang. Jawaban itu malah membuat sungmin kesal bukan main. Mana ada seseorang ditanya tentang orang yang disukanya lalu menjawabnya aku tidak tahu. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Hyung memang tidak tahu kenapa hyung menerimanya." Kyuhyun meletakkan alat tulisnya, lalu memutar bangkunya menjadi berhadapan dengan sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata kelincinya itu. "Saat pertama kali hyung melihat changmin dia memberikan perasaan yang begitu nyaman dan menyejukkan. Seakan ada ribuan bunga sakura disekelilingnya seperti musim semi dan hyung tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya."

"Jadi changmin hyung terasa seperti itu bagi hyung."

"Ya. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu,minnie?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Hanya penasaran." Jawab sungmin singkat lalu memalingkan wajahnya, air matanya menggenang sekarang. Sedikit banyak dia merasa tersakiti. Semua kata-kata itu memenuhi pikirannya. Apa yang hyungnya rasakan jika bersamanya? Kenapa hyungnya lebih mencintai changmin daripada dirinya? Kenapa semua seperti ini? Dan kenapa hyungnya tidak menyadari perasaannya selama ini. Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kamar hyungnya yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan tampang begoknya.

**#SNOW**

**Thanks for youre review ^^  
#deepBOW**

**Sejujurnya hari ini lagi badmood bgt karena nilai kuliah yang terjun bebas. Ntah dengan alasan apa itu nilai terjun bebas Tapi ya lupai aja lah *curcol* Aku kyaknya cocok nulis yang sad-sad dr pada romance, setuju gk?**


End file.
